Et les ennuies commencent
by Neyarchess
Summary: Un matin,un réveil comme tous les autres à Poudlard...non pas tant que ça puisque tous les habitants de l'école semble avoir mystèrieusement disparut durant la nuit.


Disclaimer:Les persos et les lieux appartiennent à JK.Rowling sauf peut être l'histoire.  
  
N/A:Merci à ma bêta Vengeresse d'avoir corrigée mes fautes :).   
  
2) N/A:J'ai déjà publier cette fic mais elle n'était pas corrigée,donc j'ai dû supprimer le chapitre pour le remettre de nouveau.Voilà bonne lecture et...laisser des revews !  
  
Chapitre 1.  
  
Draco se réveilla dans son lit,et les yeux encore engourdis par le sommeil,se releva paresseusement. Il prit sa serviette aux couleurs des Serpentards ainsi que ses vêtements habituels et partit se doucher dans la salle de bains.  
  
Lorsqu'il en sortit,il alla secouer ses camarades de chambre,Crabbe,Goyle et Blaise.  
  
Il écarquilla les yeux de pure surprise. Leur lit était vide et d'habitude il était soit le premier soit le second à être levé après Blaise. Leurs draps étaient défait. Peut-être s'étaient ils tout simplement endormie dans la salle commune? Les trois ensembles ? C'était vraiment improbable étant donné qu'ils s'étaient tous couché en même temps, ou du moins c'est ce que supposé Draco. Et puis il faisait bien trop froid mais venant de Crabbe ou Goyle il devait s'attendre à tout mais pas avec Blaise,il était bien trop intelligent,le connaissant il n'aurait jamais pu rester plus de cinq minutes avec eux. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment mais ça aurait pu être pire entre ces trois là .Évidement Crabbe et Goyle avaient la réputation d'être des imbéciles mais ils savaient tenir une conversation à condition de ne pas joué les Hermione.  
  
Draco descendit les escaliers de la tour et se dirigea tranquillement vers sa salle commune.  
  
Quelle ne fût sa surprise de voir la pièce vidé de ses occupants. Et elle était si froide ! Affreusement froide…  
  
Les elfes visiblement n'avaient pas respectés leur travail et Draco allait se faire le plaisir de se plaindre auprès de Severus Snape et de son paternel.  
  
Mais pour le moment, Draco se souciait peu de savoir si chaque cheminée étaient allumées ou non car jamais depuis sa première année passé à Poudlard, le jeune homme n'avait pu voir à cette heure-ci la salle vide et c'est avec espoir d'entendre ses amis qu'il prit le chemin de la Grande Salle. Mais plus celui-ci s'approchait et plus il s'inquiétait. Aucun personnel de Poudlard dans les couloirs et surtout les tableaux...ils étaient tous vide comme si tous les personnages avaient été invité à une fête surprise.  
  
Il ouvrit les portes et s'arrêta là,debout,regardant la Grande Salle incroyablement silencieuse sans autre présence que Draco lui même et des objets sans aucune importance.  
  
Personne .Ni élèves,professeurs ou fantômes ne s'y trouvaient.  
  
Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus la situation devenait alarmante.Il courut vers la fenêtre et vit ce qu'il ne souhaité pas voir. Le parc,lui aussi subissait l'absence de tous ses sorciers.  
  
Avaient-ils organisés un bal à l'improviste sans l'avertir, lui,le chef des Serpentards ? Non,il aurait pu voir une feuille ou un morceau de parchemin en parlant et son père et ses professeurs l'en aurait informé. Alors que s'était-il passé pour que l'école de magie la plus célèbre soit inoccupé ?  
  
Malfoy partit en courant vers la volière et soulagé il vit qu'aucun hiboux - à son avis - ne manquait à l'appel. Il siffla et son aigle royal se posa sur son poignet et c'est en le caressant qu'il retourna dans son dortoir pour demandé des explications à son père en lui décrivant rapidement sa situation. Après avoir recommandé à son aigle de revenir au plus vite,il prit la décision d'allé visiter chaque recoin de son école en évitant les pièces qu'il connaissait déjà.  
  
Il ne lui avait pas fallut une heure et demie pour sortir des cachots des Serpentards et personne à l'horizon,comme il s'en doutait. En revanche il ne rentra pas tout de suite dans les autres maisons par principe et par respect. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de s'introduire dans un endroit qui ne lui était pas destiné et qui ne l'attendait pas.Il opta plutôt pour observer de plus près les oeuvres d'arts magiques ou du moins ce qu'ils en restaient ainsi que certaines portes qu'il n'avait pas vu récemment et qui finalement l'avait mené dans un placard à balais,des escaliers se terminant par un mur ou à une porte fermée,qui semblait résister aux Alohomora que lança Draco à maintes reprises,et certaines portes l'avait conduit vers des salles sombres et poussiéreuses.  
  
Dumbledore devait avoir interdit aux domestiques de nettoyer cette chambre pour une raison qui n'intéressait nullement notre curieux blondinet.  
  
C'est d'ailleurs en se baladant dans divers couloirs,quelques heures plus tard que Draco avait oublié de vérifier deux pièces. Il était même aller au bureau de Snape mais l'enseignant ne semblait pas être présent .Il accéléra le pas vers la première pièce qui,il espérait n'était pas comme les précédentes.  
  
Il était arrivé et tourna la poigné et ...  
  
Fin du premier chapitre.  
  
N/A:Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic Darklady et bien je mettrai le 2 chap dans deux jours,ça me laisse le temps de la réécrire).  
  
Voilà sinon il ne vous reste plus qu'à m'envoyer des revews pour avoir la suite :).  
  
Kissou à tous.  
  
Merci à Onarluca et Jamesiecass pour leur review.  
  
¤¤neyarchess¤¤ 


End file.
